


Stars & Star Destroyers

by bruh_moments



Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I love Piett ok, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh_moments/pseuds/bruh_moments
Summary: Firmus Piett is alone in his thoughts, standing respectfully beside the infamous Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, aboard the Devastator.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Darth Vader
Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173803
Kudos: 18





	Stars & Star Destroyers

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ❤️

  
***

  
Aboard the lone Star Destroyer within the void of space; countless white specks dotted a wide, spacious viewport before two figures. One of the figures was shorter by at least one feet, and adorned in grey Imperial clothing; with a simple Admiral cap upon his head. His hands were clasped behind his back, and a soft sigh was emitted from the man. The bigger, much more broad figure silently stood beside the Admiral, his respirator releasing loud inhales and exhales through the being’s infamous mask. The bigger man seemed to be a shadow; as he was clad in all black alongside added with a long and flowy cape. His helmeted head was glossy, and a simple light shone upon the top of it, casting a glimmer upon the black. 

The silence was only broken with the Shadow’s loud breathing, but aside from that sound--it was oddly content. The gentle hum of the ship added to the ambience, alongside the occasional murmurs of the fleet troops on deck below where he stood. The Admiral’s hazel eyes casted a daring glance beside him where the giant stood, and he chewed his lip subconsciously to himself. 

Nervousness and anxiety wormed within the Admiral everytime he stood beside the silent, black giant--as he was standing next to the Emperor’s most infamous servant, and rumors to be the Shadow being a Sith Lord. The ways of the Force and the.. ‘Sith’ was an enigma to the Admiral, and quite honestly, he didn’t really mind it. For all he knew, the Sith was just a title. A name. But at the same time, his anxiety was not as great as it was before. It had been several weeks since he was under the command of the Shadow, under Lord Vader’s command. Vader held an extremely dangerous and fatal reputation, claiming the lives of innocent Imperials left and right who dared to step on his toes or tamper with his temper. But the Admiral was smart enough to give Lord Vader his space; and only ask of various topics and necessities only when it was most dire. Aside from that, the two seemed to be common allies, and Vader seemed to be content with his presence--tolerable, more like.

His hazel eyes quickly shifted away to settle onto the viewport before him, and continued to study the stars. Vader didn’t cast him a glance, as he continued to simply stare at the void before them. As the Admirals thoughts wandered to the ship’s controls, then to his Troop’s well-being, his brow furrowed. Ever since the destruction of the Empire’s Death Star at the hands of some young pilot, the Admiral noticed and studied Vader’s behavior was slightly odd if the pilot’s name was ever mentioned. Skywalker, was it? Luke Skywalker? Interesting name, to say the least. He was intelligent enough to not bring up the subject, but he grew curious of the boy and his servitude to the Rebellion. An excellent pilot, he observed silently to himself. Such a shame that the boy’s talents are wasted on a terrorist organization.. 

But, it was unfortunately the way of things. 

Nonetheless, the Admiral had noticed Vader’s set attention was almost entirely on the boy--as if it was an obsession. He worked close with the Sith Lord, and oftentimes it was simply interesting to watch Vader’s body language shift. It was of no matter, of course. Just amused the Admiral. As he zoned out, and loosened his slight grip on reality as he just stared at the stars before him was suddenly wrenched away as he heard the infamous baritone voice of the man next to him. “Admiral Piett.”  
  
Quickly snapping his attention from the window to Lord Vader, Admiral Piett gave a bow of his head in full respect. Bringing his hazel gaze to meet the black, blank stare of the mask up above him, a wave of anxiety hit him once more. Forcing his mind to be blank as possible, Piett knew of the supernatural powers that the Sith knew of. There were a lot of rumors that Vader knew how to read minds--and Piett didn’t want to have his mind read, thank you very much. There were a lot of private thoughts running around the Admiral’s mind, but nevertheless, the Admiral replied, his tone professional and soft. “Yes, my Lord?”

Vader regarded the man silently, as the masked helmet simply stared down and studied Piett’s blank expression. Piett didn’t really know what was behind that dreadful black mask of his, but he did hold a slight inquisitive curiosity to what laid behind there. Piett gulped, and released a shallow huff through his nostrils. The shared moment between the two men was stoic and silent; but only broken until the Dark Lord’s voice rumbled once more.

“Prepare the ship to jump into Hyperspace. Set the coordinates to Coruscant. The Emperor.. requests my presence,”

  
A nod. It wasn’t often that the Emperor himself wanted to be with Lord Vader personally. Actually, it was quite rare. And given the fact that the Dark Lord even told the man that he was visiting the man was simply curious. Information like that was rarely uttered by the Sith Lord, and Piett was.. honored? By Vader sharing it. It wasn’t any of his business, but the fact that Vader informed him of such precious info was honestly intriguing. Maybe it was a demonstration of a growing and understanding trust between him and Vader? Piett didn’t bother to try to solve it. Quickly turning away from the Sith, he called out to the crewmen down below to set course for Coruscant under the orders of Vader himself. They nodded quickly and set to work. Satisfied; the Admiral turned back to the Sith and said to the Dark Lord gently, “Good luck, Lord Vader.”

Truly. He meant it. Dealing with the Emperor was a haggard trifle, and Piett heard the stories and rumors of the mysterious Emperor. Vader didn’t reply, but in a silent reply, the Sith merely gave a slight nod of his head. Breathing in and releasing a long exhale; soon enough, the stars turned into thin white lines, and the blur of blue and white was bestowed before the two--launching them into the tunnel of Hyperspace.


End file.
